


the night we met I

by Ironwingedhawk



Series: the night we met [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Swearing, That's all there is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwingedhawk/pseuds/Ironwingedhawk
Summary: Adam Parrish and Ronan Lynch met for the first time three times.This is the first story.





	the night we met I

There were three times Adam Parrish and Ronan Lynch met for the first time. As impossible as it may sound.

The first time Adam met Ronan was the time you would start their story if you were a big romantic. It was the time, you would start with at their wedding. You would talk about their meeting ad there would be endless “Aw”s and “Oh”s coming from the guests. If their love was a strong tree, planted in some beautiful garden, Adams and Ronans first first-meeting would be the first time one thought about planting that tree.

The first time Adam met Ronan for the first time might have been less romantic, than it sounds right now. The truth was, that Adam forgot about that meeting just a few days later.

And that meeting went like this:

Adam worked late shifts at the gas station just a little outside of Henrietta. The job paid okay most of the time, there weren’t any clients at all. Then Adam could focus on studying and trying to stay at the top of his classes.

It was the reason, he liked night shifts. Even less clients, even more time to study cells for the biology test the following week. 

It was a warm summer night. The sun had long set and the air had cooled only the slightest bit. The humming sound of the fan, fighting the brave but lost fight to cool the shop, and the crickets outside were the only things distracting Adam from his books. Occasionally the old pink and orange neon lights outside of the building flickered, causing the whole atmosphere inside of the shop to change for the fraction of a second.

It was such a slow night, that Adam actually flinched, when he heard a car pulling up on the curb.

Adam startled and put his book away. A boy, who was roughly his age, slammed the door of the BMW shut so loud, that Adam was surprised the whole building didn’t shake from the force of it.

While, the guy filled a canister with fuel, Adam studied the customer. He was tall, with a shaved head and sharp facial features. The most prominent thing about him was the tattoo, showing at his neck, that promised to go on far beyond what Adam could see. The boy looked dangerous and like all kinds of trouble.

Adam had heard from colleagues being robbed. What if that guy was here to do just that?

It wasn’t really like Adam was a prejudging guy but if someone told him the boy outside had been in prison once, Adam would have had no trouble believing it.

_ Don’t be like that. _

Adam sighed and smiled gently, as the boy came in. The sound of the bells above the door joined the lonely symphony of the fan for just a moment.

The boy didn’t directly walk to the counter, he grabbed a six pack of beer and a bag of cheetos, before he walked up to adam.

Adam frowned, there was no way, that boy was twenty one. 

“Hey.”, Adam said, just because he was supposed to say anything to their customers. Usually, he asked people where they were travelling. People were always just here for a break. Henrietta was like this. No one came here to stay.

Tonight Adam didn’t feel like asking these questions. The boy gave Adam the impression, that he hated small talk almost as much, as he did.

At least something.

“Do you have any tools?”, he just asked, without looking Adam in the eye.

“What?”, Adam wasn’t sure why he was so confused. The lack of eye contact and greeting or just the question itself.

The boy rolled his eyes in an overly dramatic gesture, “For fixing my damn car. There’s something wrong.”

“We have tools in the shed, I can open it. What is wrong with it? Looked fine, when you rolled in?”

“There’s this fucking sound.”

“Where does it come from? Within the car, I mean?”, Adam tilted his head.

“I don’t know. I don’t think, it’s the stupid engine.”

Adam sighed and eyed the car standing outside of the building. He had fixed a few cars in the past and had worked in the area. He could help. And just getting hands on a car like this seemed worth it. He set one of his schools text books aside and put his hands on his hips, “I can help?”

The boy stared at him for the first time that evening and shrugged, “Cool.”

Adam had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, he was trying to do that guy a favor. And all he said was ‘Cool.’

Rich people.

Adam suppressed his anger and annoyance. 

He stepped away from behind the counter, after locking the register and walked after the boy, who had started to walk towards the door.

Once out of the station, the cold air filled his lungs. Adam had always liked the air of Henrietta. At this season, it was fueled by the smell from all kinds of trees and flowers. It smelt like home.

The good kind of home.

Not the kind of home, that smelt like dust and cheap beer straight from the can. Not the kind of home, that smelt like his fathers nicotine breath and the trash cans in front of the trailer park. And certainly not the kind of home, that tasted like blood, sweat and salt from the tears, running down his cheeks.

Adam shuddered.

“Need an invitation?”, th boy asked.

_ You prick. I’m doing you a favor here. I have no obligation to- _

Adam buried his nails in the palms of his hands, he was sure, that he was leaving half moon markings there.

“No.”, he just said.

The boy grunted and crossed his arms.

Adam walked up to the car and tenderly ran a hand along the side.

It was remarkably clean.

It was a car, that was loved. And in a way, it didn’t fit that boy in Adams eyes. He wondered, if there was something more to it. For most people a car wasn’t more than a way to get from A to B and back.

Adam sighed and raised a brow, “Do you know, where the sound came from?”

“I think from the engine.”

“That’s never good.”

“No shit.”

Adam suppressed rolling his eyes and opened the hood. He looked down at the engine and frowned.

“What?”

Adam reached down and after a few moments, he had fixed the problem. A small and unimportant part of the cooler had loosened. While it hadn’t caused any mechanical issues, it had made sounds. With a few twists, Adam had trapped the part in place firmly.

“I think, I fixed it.”

“Just like that?”, the boy asked.

Adam shrugged, “No defect. Just a loose part.”, he cleaned his greasy hands at his pants. They were dirty anyway.

The boy nodded and handed Adam some money, “For the fuel, the beer and the car.”

Without any more words, he opened the door and drove off.

Not Adams oddest customer.


End file.
